


Taiyou no Chisiki by Sunsinger

by Sunsinger



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Sunsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Tsuki no Himitsu, what happens when the two meet up again? Second in the Celestial Trilogy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taiyou no Chisiki by Sunsinger

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  No copyright infringement is intended.

Taiyou no Chisiki : Knowledge of the Sun  
by Sunsinger

 

For Kami who wanted a sequel, and with Thanks to HotFlame, who did an excellent job Betaing this.

 

 

“Tch!”

Miroku shook his head. Inuyasha had been in a disagreeable mood since that time he went after the mole demon. “Inuyasha, since Kagome has gone back to her time, I was thinking of perhaps going home to ahhh renew my spiritual health.

“Fine… I’m going to see if I can find any sign of Naraku.” Inuyasha growled and took off.

He knew he was acting like a brat but he couldn't help it, ever since that night. _DAMN!!! Why did HE have to see me as a... human_! It was bad enough that his older brother despised him for being a hanyou but now he really did hate him for being a weak and pathetic human. A human so weak he couldn’t 't even prevent a kiss from being stolen

As he ran along, he flexed his claws, and yet he could remember that kiss. The gentleness with which Sesshomaru held him, the smile in the night and he had to wonder, why the hell did Sesshomaru save him. What mind game is he playing?

 

//||\\\

 

Memory flooded back. The dust grated in his throat, the weight of the rocks seems to be heavier than they are. The pressure on his chest hurt. He... worries, he never got to... the air is bad, and... 

Fresh air, sweet. The sound of the cicadas. A warm hand cupping his face. 

Water, pure clean water on his face, his lips, pouring down his throat. Gasping, he felt the magic starting. What would Sesshomaru do when he went human? He tried to struggle but was too weak. His tongue darted out to catch those stray drops of water and he knew his change was almost over. 

A harsh whisper close to his face, "Next time, battle earth demons in water."

Lips on his, firm and demanding. A moan slipped out and was sucked away. How safe he felt, how utterly safe and then he was dropped to the ground and Sesshomaru was flying away. And for just a second, he felt abandoned.

 

//||\\\

 

Lost in thought, he didn't notice how he was drifting north, up ahead he could hear splashing in the lake. Finally noticing his surroundings, he realizes he's on the border of his brother's land. He shrugged and figured Sesshomaru wouldn't kill him for just being here. Climbing over the hill he looked down.

A small green shape stood near the lake’s edge and was washing things. As he walked down, he realized it was Jaken. A flash of white catches the corner of his eyes. Lord Sesshomaru, Ruler of the Western Lands, Inutaichou of Japan stood under a cherry tree, it's pale pink blossoms falling over his skin. The lord wore nothing except a pair of cotton legging that clung to his waist, stretched over his buttocks and clung to his thighs. It flared out after the knee to be tied around the ankles.

Inuyasha licked his lips as he stared. The cotton was so thin he could see the lord’s fundoshi underneath, made of a dark blue cloth. 

Sesshomaru seemed to feel the eyes on him and turned to stare at Inuyasha. A smile curled one half of Sesshomaru's mouth as he raised one hand and beckoned Inuyasha. He could hear his brother as if he stood next to him, "Come, Inuyasha."

 

//||\\\

 

Inuyasha stared at his brother, it was almost like he was coming closer. Suddenly a pulse from the Tetsaiga caused him to look down. He was no longer on the hill but rather  he was by the lake, Jaken to his right. "No."

Sesshomaru smirked and returned the stare, "Very well, my _beloved_ brother."

As Sesshomaru walked forward, his hair swayed, the long hair swung from side to side. Tendrils swinging up and tickling teasing his face. Standing before Inuyasha, he raised one hand to stroke Inuyasha’s face "I understand now, how father fell in love with Izayoi. Her black, black hair. Your black hair."

"I'm not a human now. Nor am I weak."

"True, but that taste was a secret of the night, it's day now and you walk to me without thought. You have been angry lately, snappish. You have been feeling like there is a void deep in you, a hunger. I know the name of that hunger, Inuyasha. I know that hunger... it is the hunger that burns like the sun. It is desire, Inuyasha. Your first kiss was mine, and so shall be your last."

"Tch! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Inuyasha backed up. "Forget it!"

Sesshomaru watched his desire walk away for a moment before he grabbed him and spun him around. One leg hooked behind Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru landed on top of him. "In the light of day, are you brave enough to take what you wish or are you just going to be weak and run from your destiny again?"

"No, stop struggling. Stop! Just listen! To me, to yourself, to everything. Stop being an idiot of a hanyou and listen." Sesshomaru wrapped his hand in the thick red coat and slammed the white head back into the ground. His brother struggled not to wince.

For some reason, Inuyasha couldn't help but listen to his brother. It wasn't the words exactly but the tone, the timber, the way they seemed to pulse through him like the tetsaiga. It flowed along his bones and almost caused him to moan in... anticipation?

"Listen!"

Inuyasha felt his head hit against firm flesh this time. Fingers digging through his hair to grasp his head. The splashing of Jaken washing had fallen silent, the buzz of the insects grew louder and louder, blood roared in his ears and behind it all a steady muffled two toned beat. 

Whump-Thud. Whump-Thud. Whump-Thud. Whump-Thud. 

A voice deep in his heart whispered, "Listen." He closed his eyes to concentrate on the sound, the muffled drum beats

He knew one had to be his but the other beat? He concentrated and he could feel a click as he reached for it. Suddenly he knew this beat, this pattern. It was him, it was Sesshomaru, it was the Tetsaiga at his waist, and the Tensaiga underneath the cherry tree. A pink shimmer crawled over them and finally, Inuyasha stopped struggling.

"This can't be... I... I love Kagome. I can't." His voice broke and he opened his eyes, full of pain and determination. "I have to be in love with her."

"No, you may feel love for her but she will die soon enough, so that is taken care of. You are not in love with her. Your blood calls to me, my blood calls to you."

"I... I can't stay with you. I ... I ... I need to find the jewel shards."

"I will wait."

"I..."

"It is too much for one so simple to handle, I shall let you go but for now I wish more than a mere touch of your lips, my Mate."

"Sess-"

A growl rumbled from on top of him, "My Mate."

Inuyasha sighed, "My Mate, please let me up."

"A promise from you."

"I..."

"A kiss of promise from you." Sesshomaru pressed down, his groin pressing down against his mate. 

"Sesssssss...."

"A Kiss of Promise, my Mate."

Inuyasha growled and lunged his head forward, lips tangling with his mate's. Sesshomaru smiled, and allowed for this time, one time, , Inuyasha control. Tongues dueled, hands caressed flesh. Finally Sesshomaru pulled back and stood up. Reaching down a hand, he smiled at his lover. "You are satisfied... for now, but the hunger will come back, Inuyasha. I know this pain, this ache, this hunger, and you deny it. I will wait, because I know you must return to me, from the moment our hearts beat as one, you sealed my claim. Go back to your friends, for now... but soon I, I will come for you, my Mate."

Inuyasha stood on shaky legs and backed away. "Impossible." 

Sesshomaru stood as his mate turned and ran, the white hair flying and for a moment he remembered when it was blacker than the night sky.


End file.
